An error, caused by the occurrence of an unexpected condition, may follow one or more actions. In some instances, actions can be initiated at a user interface. In some instances, actions can be scheduled actions. Some errors may be fatal, some may be non-fatal. Some errors may be syntactically correct but may be logically incorrect.